


Rest

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, TW Vomiting, Vomiting, emeto, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: “Hey kid, you okay? You look like you’re going to barf,” Judd observes. TK nods, not trusting his stomach enough to respond verbally. “You sure?”The truck bumps again and TK realizes that he’s definitely not going to make it back to the station. “Actually, can we pull over? Like, now?”
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Rest

TK groans as the truck hits an especially rough patch, sending a jolt of pain through his stomach. His stomach had been bothering him all day and it had only been getting worse. The truck hits another pothole, causing his stomach to jump into his throat. He swallows down the stomach acid that threatens to overflow from his mouth.

“Hey kid, you okay? You look like you’re going to barf,” Judd observes. TK nods, not trusting his stomach enough to respond verbally. “You sure?”

The truck bumps again and TK realizes that he’s definitely not going to make it back to the station. “Actually, can we pull over? Like, now?”

Captain Strand looks back, and upon seeing his son’s expression, signals to Mateo to pull over. “Hold on, bud.”

“Dad, I really need you guys to pull over.”

“Shit!” Owen shouts when the truck pitches forwards, Mateo having slammed on the brakes to avoid a guy on a bike.

The sudden jerk of the truck is too much for TK’s stomach and he pitches forwards, struggling to slap his hands over his mouth as he gags. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Cap, we need a bag or something back here!” Judd shouts, shifting away from TK.

“There’s nothing up here. Check the doors!” Owen yells back as TK gags again.

“Fuck!”

“Cap,” Marjan warns just as TK gags again, this time choking up a stream of vomit onto the floor of the truck, covering both his and Marjan’s boots with liquidy vomit.

“Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!” 

TK gags again, this time moving back in an effort to spare Marjan’s boots from another coating of the foul smelling liquid. Vomit pools in his lap as he coughs, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

He can feel a hand rubbing his back as he chokes out another mouthful of vomit into the growing pool in his lap. He stays there, leaning over his lap with tears streaming down his face as he waits for another gag. It doesn’t come and he finally looks up to find everyone’s eyes on him. 

“Aw, gross. It stinks!” Mateo remarks, turning onto the street that the station’s on.

Immediately, TK bursts into tears, the embarrassment of being sick in front of everyone and the exhaustion of throwing up getting to him.

“Aw, hey kid. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Judd tells him, putting a hand on his should and rubbing it slightly.

“Yeah,” Marjan agrees. “The probie can clean it up for being an ass. And don’t worry about the boots, we can find another pair.”

TK sniffs but ultimately nods, grimacing at the feeling of vomit in his lap. Owen turns around, reaching for TK’s hand. Pulling it away, TK shakes his head with a grimace. At Owen’s disappointed expression, TK turns his hand around, showing his dad his vomit caked palms. Owen grimaces, nodding.

“How long have you been feeling sick?” Owen asks.

“Since I woke up,” TK admits, coughing again.

“Why did you come in?”

TK shrugs, avoiding eye contact. Owen sighs and gives him a look that says we’ll talk about this later.

They pull up inside the station and everyone hops out, eager to get out of the foul smelling truck. Not wanting to make a bigger mess, TK stays still. The door on the left side opens TK looks up to see his dad standing there. Owen offers him a small smile. 

“Come on, TK, it’s okay. Don’t worry about the mess, I’ll get somebody to wash the truck later. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?”

TK nods, sniffing, and follows his dad towards the bunk rooms. On his bed, he sees a change of clothes and his toothbrush waiting for him next to his pillow. 

“Go get changed, brush your teeth, and then we’ll go find Captain Blake,” his dad instructs. TK responds with a nod before heading towards the washroom with his clothes to change and brush his teeth. 

He returns to the bunks about ten minutes later, his teeth brushed and his dirty clothes discarded in the laundry room. He finds his dad and Captain Blake sitting on the bunk next to his. TK narrows his eyes, taking in the lack of distance between the two and his father's easy grin. With the thought that something was definitely budding there, he takes a seat on his bunk, putting his toothbrush and toothpaste back in his bag. 

“Hey. Your dad says you aren’t feeling well,” Blake tells him. TK nods, confirming what she had already been told. 

“Yeah. I’ve been feeling like shit since I woke up but it got worse before lunch.”

“Okay. Have you been experiencing any other symptoms apart from nausea? Any dizziness, headaches, diarrhea?” Blake asks. TK flushes red but answers her question anyway.

“I’ve had a headache but it’s not too bad. No dizziness or anything else.” 

“Okay. It just sounds like the stomach flu but I’d keep an eye out for any other symptoms. You need lots of fluids, bland meals and bed rest.”

TK nods. “Thanks.”

Michelle nods before standing up and leaving the room with one last glance at Owen. Once she’s gone, TK’s dad turns to him. 

“Take a nap. I’ll make sure the crew’s quiet. Do you want me to grab a garbage can or a bin or something?”

TK flushes but nods anyways, not wanting to make any more of a mess. Owen nods, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. 

“Get some rest.”


End file.
